Temperance Arcana
The Temperance Arcana is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Overview Portrayed as a woman with angel wings mixing up the water of two cups, one blue, the other red, the Temperance Arcana is a symbol of synthesis, prudence, harmony, and the merging of opposites. Gameplay-wise, the Personas of the Temperance Arcana are often well-rounded Personas. Personas of the Temperance Arcana are mythological figures associated with balance and moderation. The Temperance Arcana is primarily home to mythological beasts rather than human figures. Characters of the Temperance Arcana are often struggling to find a balance in their lives and in their hobbies. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' The player can guarantee a fusion accident resulting in a Temperance Arcana persona by starting from a "hard reset" (as in, not already mid-game and loading a save or selecting "Return to Title") and performing any type of fusion after taking exactly 49 steps in an area where no enemies will attack, such as the Mikage Sun Mall. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' The Temperance Arcana Social Link is represented by Andre Roland Jean Gérard (also known as Bebe), a French exchange student of Gekkoukan High School. The Protagonist can initiate the Social Link once the Hierophant Arcana Social Link has reached to a sufficient level. Alternatively, if the Protagonist's Academics are high enough, he can meet Bebe in the home economics room at Gekkoukan High School. The Temperance Arcana powers up eveytime the Protagonist attends the home economics activities and interact with Bebe, where he helps him in various activities. Completing the Temperance Arcana Social Link bestows the Ultimate Form of the Temperance Arcana, Byakko, "governor of the heavens." ''FES'' / Portable The Temperance Arcana remains relatively the same as Persona 3, however, the Ultimate Form of the Temperance Arcana was replaced with Yurlungur. Byakko was instead changed to a standard Persona of the Temperance Arcana. ''Persona 4'' The Temperance Arcana Social Link is represented by Eri Minami in Persona 4. The Protagonist can initiate the Social Link by accepting the Assistant Day-Care Part-time job, which is available during Monday, Friday and Saturday, and only in Sunny or Cloudy weathers. Working in the Day Care Part-time job also increases the Protagonist' 'Understanding' Characteristics parameters. In the events of the Temperance Arcana Social Link, the Protagonist helps Eri in bonding with her stepchild, as well as her pressure of being someone's 'second wife'. Completing the Social Link bestows the Ultimate Form the Temperance Arcana, Vishnu. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' The Temperance Arcana is represented by the Confidant with Sadayo Kawakami, which ranks up as the protagonist interacts with her. This Confidant unlocks various bonuses, such as napping, crafting or reading during school lectures, item making without passing time and the ability to do night-time activities after going to the Palace as it ranks up. Completing the Temperance Arcana Confidant will also bestow the ultimate form of the Arcana, Ardha. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Demons ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Card Designs Category:Tarot *